Dreams of The Forgotten Moon
by Kayasumi
Summary: This is the writen version of Vivi24's Maple Story animated series, Dreams of The forgotten moon. Each chapter will be added after the episode to give me time to write it all. I am a good friend of Vivi24, though this is NOT my story, I merely write it.
1. Chapter 1

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

It was a cold, sunny morning, in a large head quarters between Henesys, the city of bowman, and Ellinia, the city of magicians. Guild master Tem, awoke with the sunshine glaring into her right eye, and sat up slightly in her bed. She looked through the window from her bed, and saw that the sun had just fully risen. _"Another day has begun.. I wonder what will happen today?" _Tem thought, as she slipped her feet into her red sandals, and made her way into the main room.

Tem pushed her hands against the cold wooden door to her room, and walked out to the hallway. She could hear faint voices in the main room, and figured some of the guild was already awake.

"guh, morning already? I really thought it was just my imagination.." Tem said, as she walked up to the sturdy wooden ladder which brought her up to main room.

"Morning, Tem!" a voice called from farther in the room.

There, sitting in a large, pale brown armchair, sat Wizzy, one of the guilds members that studied the fine arts of ice and lightning magic. Wizzy shook his head lightly to move his long, bright, orange hair out of his eyes. "Still tired?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah.." Tem replied as she walked over to another armchair that faced Wizzy. Tem sat down in the chair and looked around the room to see if anyone else was around. _"Hah, looks like it's earlier then I thought.. Just Wizzy is up.."_

Wizzy and Tem looked up slightly, as footsteps could be heard on the floor above. The footsteps grew louder, then finally, a girl with semi-long dark brown spiky hair, appeared climbing down the ladder.

"Good Morning, Tem!" The girl said, as she hopped off the ladder carefully.

"Good Morning, Bite!" Tem replied slightly sleepy. She looked over and greeted tem with a slight smile.

Bite walked over closer to Tem, her black and yellow silk robe shinned slightly in the sunlight, and her golden star earrings hung slightly below her ears.

"Oh yeah, Master Tem, there was a guy asking for you. I think it was about the guild." Bite said as she sat down on a small foot stool next to Tem's chair.

Tem looked over at Bite, slightly surprised. "Really? What did he say?"

Bite thought for a moment, trying to recall his exact words. " He said you need to have a meeting.. A meeting with Twila in Ellinia."

Wizzy sat boredly with his hand resting on his cheek. His red and yellow cotton robe draped along his arm in a arch, he flicked the drooping fabric with his other hand watching it move slightly.

Tem sat disinterested as soon as Bite said the word "meeting". "Gawd, another meeting?! They are really getting boring! Well whatever, I guess I have to go." Tem said while shifting the position of her burnt orange satin robe.

"I guess it comes with the job, Tem." Wizzy added in quickly.

Bite glared at Wizzy slightly, and sat up from her stool.

"I'll be back in a hour or so, I guess.." Tem said as she sat up from the chair and wandered out to the front door.

Wizzy looked over at Bite, and sighed slightly. "She's really working hard lately." he said as he lifted his head of his hand.

Bite looked over at Wizzy surprised. "Yeah.. I'm worried about her.."

Tem walked swiftly from the hideout to Twila's domain. She had met Twila many years ago, when she was still a young cleric, about the level of magic arts that Bite was at. Tem wondered why Twila had called her so urgently, but she guess it was obviously important.

Tem approached Twila's home. It was a medium sized stone and wood house, with magic charms and spells hovering around. Tem knocked on the door hard enough to be heard, and pushed the door open.

"Yo Twila, I'm here!" Tem said as she walked into the large open room.

"Oh, Tem. You got my message I see." Twila said as she hoped down from her perch up near the roof. Her short pale blue hair fluttered lightly as she walked over to Tem, and her blue robe shimmered with magic dust slightly dusted along it.

"What's wrong Twila?.. You look tense.." Tem said as she slightly walked closer to Twila so she could see her better.

"I do..?" Twila said, slightly surprised of herself.

"Yeah.. You do.." Tem said as she sat down carefully on the wooden floor near Twila.

Twila tried not to look more tense then she was. "We have gotten a message…Tell us that.. The **NightShadows** have been acting up again.."

Tem looked stunned at Twila "Wait! You mean the NightShadows that started the massacre in Kerning City?!!!" Tem stood up now, her anger was starting to boil up insider her. "Didn't you stop them from anymore actions??!!!"

Twila sighed slightly. "Well.. The leader of the NightShadows _**was **_in our capture.." Twila said quietly.

Tem stared at Twila horrified. " WAS?! You mean he escaped?!!" Tem was almost screaming.

"Tem.. I need you and your guild to help us.. Victoria Island is going to war….With the NightShadows…" Twila closed her eyes tightly and barely stuttered those words.

Tem stood there stunned. Her mind screamed at her… _"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!"_

Meanwhile… Far away the NightShadows prepared for the battle of a life time.. A young man, with long, silver hair stood at the edge of his Empire, very pleased with himself.

"Get ready.. Because.. Here we come.." The man cackled to himself, smirking deeply. His red eyes glimmered fiercely in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Mid-afternoon the same day, the guild crowded into the main room of the head quarters. Tem had just returned from her meeting with Twila, and was just finishing explaining all of it to the members that would take part in the war.

"What? War?! Are you kidding me?!" One of the older guild members, Draller complained. He was furious when he heard that they would be going to war. His long dark red hair was tied in a pony tail that ran down his back, and he was wearing his casual clothes.

"I wish I was.." Tem has calmly as she stood on the steps that led to the exit of the head quarters.

"Damn.. Not them.. Not again.." said Noobei, another guild member that was good friends with Draller. Noobei also had long dark red hair, that was braided down his back, and wore black and red Chinese style ninja clothes.

"Hell.. This is messed up.." another member, Sean, replied as he ran his hands through his semi-short messy black hair.

"I know.. But there's nothing we can do. We all need to get to Ellinia A.S.A.P" Tem said as she looked down at the floor slightly. "Can someone get me a list of the guild?"

A young short girl walked towards Tem, wearing a red beret, a cloak like top, and a black skirt.

"Here Tem." she said quietly as she handed her a slip of paper with the guild members name on it, including her own name, Kaya.

"Thanks sis*." Tem replied with a slight smile. (* Note Tem and Kaya are not actual sisters, they have just been best friends since they were very young, and consider each other sisters)

Tem read the names of the sheet of paper. "Okay; Draller, Noobei, Mithos, Lloyd, Bite.. Wait where's Wizzy?"

"Out.." Kaya replied to Tem.

Tem nodded in to show she understood and continued. "Sean, Jack, Kaya.. Okay.. Everyone is here, at least most of us."

"Most of us?" Lloyd called out, as his blue and yellow robe shined slightly in the afternoon light.

"Yeah, well some of the newer members aren't coming." Tem said as she checked the names of the list.

"Why?" Mithos questioned. Obviously he hadn't been paying attention to what Tem had said.

Tem sighed, she didn't like repeating herself. "I don't really want them getting hurt to much so yeah.."

"Hurt? Err are they really that strong?" Jack asked unaware exactly who the NightShadows were.

"Duh! What the hell do you think bro? Do you remember when…" Sean said but his voice trailed off at the end.

"Oh.. That was them?" Jack said as he moves his white and green robe slightly out of the way of his feet.

"Yeah…" Sean said quietly and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Okay guys…Let's not make this anymore depressing then it already is." Tem said trying to change the subject quickly. "We have to get to Ellinia by night fall so lets get going!"

The guild grabbed there belongings of need and wandered out of the hide out towards Ellinia. Tem had advised them to take what was needed, she was un-sure if they would return anytime soon, or if everyone would survive…

Meanwhile, back at Twila's domain, Twila was speaking to a old friend. Twila, being the ruler over all the mages and wizards, could use many magical powers. She was of course, not speaking to her friend is person, she was speaking telepathically.

"I never thought that one day Ellinia would fall into war again." Twila said quietly to her friend.

"Twila, I wish I could help you in anyway possible.. But I'm stuck here.." her friend replied.

"Why can't you come, Lucia?" Twila said sadly.

Lucia sighed and continued to speak. "Right now, if any of the rouges find out that "he" has gotten lose.. It would be berserk."

Twila thought for a moment. "Oh.. What about Shade and Ark?" she spoke back still thinking.

"I don't know.. I haven't heard from them in awhile." Lucia replied glancing around to make sure no one noticed what she was doing.

"Oh.. I see.." Twila seemed to be distracted as she spoke.

"Twila, please try not to worry to much, okay?" Lucia said realizing she should go.

"Yeah.." Twila shut her eyes and sat down.

The connection between Lucia and Twila's telepathic communication had been terminated.

"Finally! Ellinia!" Lloyd said as they finally reached Ellinia's main town center. "Back to our home town at last!"

Tem teleported the final step and sat herself down on the grassy road. "Gawd I hate walking." she said while rubbing her feet.

"Walking?!" Noobei called from farther away and walked up to Tem. "You guys teleported up ahead, and left all of us behind!" he added in.

"And?" Tem said cooly. Silence took over the area where the 4 of them stood. "Well, I got to go speak with Twila! Let me know when everyone is here" Tem said breaking the silence.

"Gawd.." Noobei mumbled under his breath.

"Twila! My guild is here" Tem called out as she walked into Twila's domain.

"Oh.. Tem.. Hey.." Twila replied quietly.

"Man, ever since I met you you've always been so tense" Tem said trying to start some conversation.

"Ahahaha! That was a long time ago wasn't it?" Twila said, smirking slightly.

"Don't say that! Your making me feel old!" Tem said as she moved her robe slightly.

Twila sighed deeply, not speaking much more.

"Twila.." Tem said breaking the silence. " I don't think I can do this."

Twila closed her eyes. "Well Tem, it's too late.. They are coming tonight."

Tem's facial expression changed dramatically. "T-Tonight?!" she said shocked.

"Tem come on! This isn't like you." Twila said slightly shocked as well.

"I can't do this when… my friends have a chance of getting hurt." Tem said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's just like you? Ahaha.. Just like when…" Twila's voice trailed off as she thought of her memories.

"Gawd, and I was the one helping YOU back then." Tem said sarcastically.

"Yo Tem! Everyone's here now!" Noobei called from a far distance outside.

"Ah.. Okay Thanks Noobei. I'll be out in a sec." Tem replied back yelling slightly. "We have at most one hour to get ready for the attack."

Twila bowed her head slightly. "May the gods protect us all.." she said confidently.

A hour later, and the guild was ready to protect to Ellinia. Up in the trees, Kaya stood with her bow ready in the tops of the tree. Below her stood Sean and Noobei, ready to fight.

"Do we really have to fight? This seems so wrong!" Kaya said un-enthusiastically.

"I'm going to kill every last one!" Sean growled loudly in anger.

Far away, everyone could see Twila standing on a top perch in Ellinia. Below her, Noobei sighed quietly himself, if only they didn't have to fight NightShadows.

"Everyone's ready! Tem, are you?" Draller called out so the rest of the guild could hear.

Tem sighed. "To tell you the truth.. I'm not." Tem said unhappily.

"Are they coming or not?!" Mithos sighed impatiently. "I'm getting fricking bored.."

Far away… in the empire of the NightShadows a voice boomed through a door opened slightly. A older boy approximately in his late teens stood in front of the door, leaning along the wall. He listened patiently to his master, and obeyed every word.

"Today.. Ellinia will fall into our hands! Today marks a day of a new era!!" boomed the voice from inside the dark corridor. "Move in…Neil.." the voice added swiftly.

"Yes sir!" the teenage boy named Neil replied and quickly slipped into the shadows, with his long blue hair trailing after him.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Wizzy casted up a strong bolt of ice, and hit a Nightshadow right through the chest. Jack, standing right next to him, summoned a burning fire bow and shot another NightShadow down.

Farther into Ellinia Lloyd and Bite were holding off more NightShadows. Lloyd shot a fire arrow at a Nightshadow which seemed to not instantly kill him. The NightShadow slashed blindly at Lloyd, but missed horribly, and collapsed on the ground.

"We can't let our home fall!" Bite called out.

"We're trying!" Lloyd shot back at Bite aggravated.

Suddenly, a NightShadow appeared in front of Bite and ran towards her with a sword pointed. A large lightning bolt struck the NightShadow before he could stab Bite, and he instantly collapsed.

"Bite! Are you okay?" Wizzy called out as he rushed into the area where Bite and Lloyd were fighting.

"Ahh.. Yeah…" Bite replied slightly shaken up from her near death experience.

"Why the hell is this happening?" Lloyd called out as if someone knew the answer.

Farther away from the city, in the tree tops Kaya and Noobei were racing back to the town.

"Kaya! Come on!!" Noobei called to her as she trailed behind him.

Kaya panted tiredly. "Well sorry that I'm slower then you guys." she replied unpleased.

Noobei sighed. "Fine.. Let me carry you!" he said trying to pick up the pace.

"_You can't really expect me to get on him!" _Kaya thought to herself. "_But do I really have a choice? If I don't hurry up we might not get to town quick enough.." _Kaya jumped up to Noobei's branch and climbed onto his back.

Kaya and Noobei traveled from tree to tree, after moving a lot quicker for several minutes, they got cut off by a group of NightShadows.

"Damn…" Noobei mumbled quietly.

Draller quickly blocked a attack of a NightShadow, and sent the warrior flying into the air. As the NightShadow reached Tem's shoulder level in the air, she fired a holy arrow at it, causing the NightShadow to incinerate.

"So how long are we going to keep this up?" Draller asked quickly.

"I'm already exhausted.." Tem called down to Draller tiredly.

As soon as tem could mutter her last word a NightShadow went flying past her and Draller.

"Looks like Mithy's done." Tem remarked at the flying NightShadow.

Quickly Mithy wandered towards Tem excitedly. "Tem! I finished 7 of them!" he remarked.

"Err… Mithy.. You don't know how to count yet.."

Up higher in Ellinia, Twila was gripping a NightShadow tightly around the neck.

"He sent you! Where is he?" Twila growled at the NightShadow she was holding above the ground.

"No way I'm telling you! I would rather die from a disgusting mage then disobey the new leader!" The NightShadow replied sternly.

"Fine!!" Twila said as she threw the NightShadow down to the ground hardly.

"New leader?! What the hell is going on.." Twila said slightly confused.

Tem rushed around Ellinia looking to see if everyone was okay.

"Ahhh… I don't know how much longer I can go…" She remarked quietly to herself.

Tem stood for a couple seconds when out of no where, a NightShadow snuck behind her and pushed her down. The NightShadow grimaced at his task, as Tem laid on the ground.

"W-What the hell?!" Tem said as she got up from the ground.

"Heh.." The NightShadow replied as his smile disappeared.

Just as Tem was about to start a fight with this NightShadow, Sean Alley jumped in her way.

"Tem! Get up to the docks! Something happened to some of the others!" Sean spoke quickly to make it sound very urgent.

"Eh? Yeah.. I'll head up there now, take care of this guy." Tem said as she dashed off to the docks.

As Tem reached the docks she saw Bite and Noobei crowding around Kaya. Tem hurried quicker to see what happened to her best friend.

"K-Kaya! What the Hell happened?!" Tem screamed as she saw Kaya was laying on the ground some what un-conscious.

"She's poisoned.. I can't dispell that." said Bite moving out of the way.

"Here.." Tem said as she casted dispell on Kaya to remove the poison.

"Ehh…? What happened?" Kaya said sheepishly.

Noobei sighed and sat down next to Kaya. "When I was carrying you some NightShadows cut us off remember?" He said quietly.

"Oh yeah…" Kaya replied quietly.

"TEM!" Far away a voice called her name. Tem ran to see who it was.

"Ahh.. There's no way we can get rid of them all.." Jack said almost collapsing on the dock. "My brother said he even saw more coming from the trees!"

Tem sighed deeply and made up her mind. "Get everyone here now…We are retreating to Orbis!" She said slightly disappointed.

"Got it!" Noobei replied quickly and then ran off to find everyone else.

Everyone was gathered on the boat, and it was about to leave. There was one person missing.. Twila! Tem was screaming at Twila to get on the boat.

"Damn Twila!!" Tem screamed at Twila fiercely. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THE HELL ON THE SHIP!!!"

Twila smiled slightly. "Sorry Tem! I'll fall with my city!!!" Twila said as the boat started to pull away from Ellinia.

"Your going to get killed!!" Tem screamed at Twila even louder.

Twila sighed. "I promise you! I'll be back!!" she said calmly.

Tem shut her eyes for a moment and accepted Twila's idea. "Just don't die my friend!!"

Safely inside the boat to Orbis, the guild sat around resting. Tem sat next to Lloyd, in the far edge of the boat.

"Hey Lloyd, you okay?" she asked him calmly.

"Ellinia is gone. There's no way we can go back.." Lloyd said with a hopeless tone in his voice.

"Well.. I know one day we can go back." Tem said trying to comfort Lloyd.

There was silence for several minutes, then suddenly the boat shook violently.

"Whoa!! What was that?!" Tem asked startled.

Out on the main deck of the boat , Bite, Kaya, and Mithos were fighting a Crimson Barlog, a very strong monster that was known for attacking the boat. Mithos took a giant running slash at the fierce monster which was dodged easily. The crimson barlog moved closer to Kaya, she attempted to smack it with her bow but was she was too slow. The crimson barlog hit her with a black lightning bolt, which made it impossible for her to stand up.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANYONE FROM MY GUILD!!" Tem roared at the Crimson Barlog.

Tem conjured up one of her most powerful spells, Genesis, and hit the Crimson Barlog so hard it ran away in fear. Tem collapsed immediately, she had used up all of her energy and needed to rest.

"Tem! Don't sleep out here!" Mithos called out dumbfounded.

"Mithos! She's not sleeping, she fainted.." Bite said quietly to Mithos.

"What?!" Mithos said as he looked over at Tem.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Kaya sat quietly next to Tem's bed in Orbis. After the Crimson barlog had disappeared from the boat to Orbis, they had made it across safely and were given a headquarters to stay in while in Orbis.

Tem woke up suddenly, and climbed out of her bed. She crawled to the edge of it and sat down facing Kaya.

"Tem! Your awake! Thank god!!" Kaya squealed happily.

Tem rubbed her head slightly. "Where are we..?" She asked confused.

"We're in Orbis. Twila got a hold of the head of Ossyria. We can stay here." Kaya replied happily.

"oh… OH! Is everyone okay?!" Tem asked remembering that the Barlog had attacked.

"Well yeah. You should worry about your self." Kaya said while stroking a piece of her hair.

Outside, Lloyd was standing guard in front of the Head Quarters. He sighed deeply, he wasn't aloud to go inside until Kaya said he could. He looked over, to see if anyone was coming and saw Duke walking his way.

".. Duke? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Does it Matter? Where's Tem?" Duke asked as tapped his pant leg of his white tuxedo impatiently.

"She's resting, you shouldn't bother her." Lloyd said sternly.

"Did you leave her alone?" Duke asked slightly angry.

"No Kaya-" Lloyd was cut off by Dukes string of questions.

"And why the hell is she hurt in the first place? Weren't you guys protecting her?!" Duke asked tightening a fist.

"Stop saying it's our fault!" Lloyd said loudly.

"Then who's is it?!" Duke yelled.

"No ones!" Lloyd yelled back.

Duke shut his eyes for a moment, and before Lloyd could blink, Duke was running up to punch him. Duke hit Lloyd on the shoulder, hard enough to send him sliding back a bit.

"What the hell?! Lloyd yelled loudly rubbing his shoulder.

Back inside the headquarters Kaya and Tem sat quietly.

"Did you hear that?!" Kaya asked Tem as Lloyd was struck by Duke.

"Hear what?" Tem asked not noticing anything.

"One sec then.. I'm going to go see." Kaya said as she stood up and ran to the front door.

As soon as Kaya got outside a large blue Lion roared fiercely above Duke's head.

"What the heck are you two doing?!!" Kaya screamed as she stood between Duke and Lloyd.

"Sorry Kaya.. How's Tem?" Lloyd said quietly.

"She just woke up and is doing quite fine now." Kaya said sighing softly.

"Can I go see her?" Duke asked quickly.

"I bet she'll be happy to see you." Kaya said wandering back inside.

When Kaya, Lloyd, and Duke walked inside Tem was standing near the door.

"Oh! Duke what are you doing here?" Tem asked surprised to see Duke in Orbis.

"Well Perion couldn't hold them back amazingly…" Duke said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Couldn't hold who back?" Tem questioned.

"The same monsters that invaded Ellinia.." Duke said still with his eyes shut.

"T-the NightShadows?! They got Perion as well?" Tem questioned.

Duke sighed. " I don't think Ark was up for it… After all he's pretty young."

"God damn…" Tem said quietly.

"They invaded Ellinia and now Perion… They're both gone now." Lloyd said. "I would of thought Perion would still stand.. It's probably because the fighters didn't plan anything out.." He looked down to the floor.

"And what the Hell does that mean?" Duke questioned Lloyd.

"Oh great.." Kaya said as she sat on the steps listening.

Kaya hoped down from the stairs and stood in front of Tem.

"Damn Mage!" Duke roared as he un-expectedly punched Lloyd again but this time, much harder and in the face. Lloyd slid back towards the door and dropped to his knees.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Duke said angrily as he walked towards Lloyd to punch him again.

As Duke went to hit Lloyd once more, Mithy stepped in between and grabbed Duke's fist.

"Boo~!" Mithos called out as he pushed Duke away from Lloyd. "Lloyd, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Lloyd replied shakily.

Tem walked up to Duke. "Duke.. What the heck?" She asked him.

Duke didn't answer, he walked straight to the door and left without a word.

The head Quarters went silent, Kaya couldn't bare it anymore.

"…Tem.. I'm going outside.." She said quietly.

"Err.. Yeah, I'll come too." Tem replied and followed her out the door.

Kaya walked out the door with Tem following her. Before Tem went outside, she stopped for a minute.

"Lloyd.. I'm really sorry for that." Tem said apologetically.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Lloyd replied calmly.

Tem nodded and continued out the door where Kaya was waiting for her. They walked along a path and came to some benches where they sat down.

Kaya sighed. " I think everyone is a little stressed out from the last couple of days." She said to Tem.

"Yeah. I just hope everyone is okay.." Tem replied quietly.

Kaya stopped speaking for a moment or two, then she noticed a red haired knight approaching. He walked up to them and paused for a moment.

"Miss Temari?" He asked politely.

"And who's asking?" Tem replied strangely.

"I am a knight that serves under the King of Orbis, he would like to have a meeting with you." The knight said bowing slightly.

"Gawd! A meeting over here too?" Tem replied un-pleased. "Well then.. I'll be back tonight sis."

Tem followed the knight through Orbis to the far side. There they entered a area with a large grey stone building. Tem was awestruck at the sheer size of the building and continued following the knight to the large staircase. Tem climbed the large stair case swiftly and stopped at the top as the knight did.

"This.. Is the castle?" Tem asked curiously.

"Yes it is. Have you never seen it before?" The knight asked Tem.

"Well no…" Tem said quietly.

"Well miss," the Knight said using his manors. " you'll have the luck to see inside."

And with that the knight pushed open the large castle doors and they walked in.

After Tem left, Kaya decided to look around Orbis. She wandered the higher up areas, looking around for something interesting, or somewhere nice to sit and look around at the views.

"Orbis is really nice.. A lot different then Henesys." She thought out loud.

She walked up a small stair case and came to a statue of a teenage boy.

"Hmm… who's this?" She asked herself. She bent down, and read the plaque below the statue.

"_In memory of the hero of Orbis, Who gave up his life to protect Orbis in it's time of need" _

"Wow! So I guess he saved Orbis!!" Kaya said as she was interested in knowing more about this person.

"Yes, he did." A voice replied to Kaya.

Kaya turned around to see who was speaking to her. Standing in front of her, was a teenage boy with long blue hair. He wore a long sleeve black shirt, with gold buttons down the front, and blue jeans. On his head he wore a black beret like hat, and apparently he wasn't wearing any shoes. Kaya stared in horror at his face, his light green eyes glimmered fiercely and he was smirking evilly at her.

"My, my.. It's nice to meet you in person." The boy said very pleased. "But.. You have to come with me"

The boy disappeared in a flash and re-appeared directly behind Kaya. He grabbed her arm and they vanished into thin air.

Lloyd wandered away from the Head quarters, looking for Kaya and Tem. They had been gone out for awhile and he was getting worried.

" I can't find Kaya or Tem anywhere.." He thought out loud. "Where the heck can they be?" He asked as if someone knew the answer.

He sighed and continued walking around Orbis hoping to run into someone that knew where they would be.

Back at the castle, Tem walked in front of the Knight to the end of a long corridor. Sitting up on a raised platform at the end of the room, was the King of Orbis. The King sat in a tall white chair, his angel wings were propped comfortably and his blue and gold robe flowed down to the floor. On his head the king war a golden circlet with a dark blue sapphire in the middle of it. The circlet was placed on top of the King's perfectly shaped black hair which was pushed away from his gloomy blue eyes.

"Your highness, I have brought you Miss Temari." The knight said bowing down.

"Ahh.. Thank you, your dismissed." The king said nodding his head happily.

The knight bowed again and walked down the long corridor and out the front door. The door shut quietly behind him, as he went to wander town again.

"So.. What ya' want?" Tem asked trying to pick up the pace of the meeting.

"Ahaha.. I would like to thank you for being brave enough to challenge that task." The King said as he propped his head on his hand.

"So your thanking me for letting Ellinia be destroyed?" Tem asked slightly provoked.

"My, My.." The king laughed lightly. "You are just like Twila said…Heh."

"Twila?!" Tem's mind immediately remembered that they had left her. "Is she okay?!" Tem enquired.

"I'll get to that.." The King said calmly trying to switch the conversation back. "But first, let me ask you a few things…"

Duke sat quietly thinking to himself in a secluded area of Orbis. He sat there, thinking of his actions earlier that day. His white tuxedo seemed dull now, and his black hair was messed up. Duke looked up abruptly, noticing a teenage boy appear below the platform he sat on.

"Now let's do this quickly now. Your coming with me whether you like it or not." The boy said as he pulled his dragon tail dagger out of a case on his back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Duke asked slightly aroused.

The boy sighed "Forcefully it is then."

Duke hopped down to another platform, and summoned up his large two handed sword. The boy jumped up at him but Duke dodged it easily. Duke moved to where the boy had stood before, they had pretty much just switched places. The boy hoped down in front of Duke, as Duke took a swing at him he quickly moved to behind Duke, but he was too slow. Duke hit him lightly in the shoulder slitting the arm of the boy's black shirt.

"Okay, Screw this." The boy said deciding that he actually needed to try and fight.

He quickly swung his dagger at Duke knocking the sword out of his hands and cutting duke on the shoulder. Duke collapsed to the ground

"Fun, but to easy" The boy said as he walked over to Duke and teleported them away.

Lloyd sat on a bench after walking around all of Orbis. He was exhausted and was also worried.

"Gawd.. I can't find them anywhere.." He said as if someone would come along and show him the way to Tem and Kaya. Out of nowhere, the teenage boy appeared in front of him from a dark shadow.

"Who are you?" Lloyd said as he stood up in front of the bench.

"Quickly now, he's going to get angry if I'm late." The boy said as he disappeared and re-appeared behind Lloyd, taking him somewhere unknown.

Tem walked into the new head quarters after finishing the long meeting with the King.

"Yo, I'm back!" Tem called out to see if anyone was home.

"TEM!!" Mithos called out as he jumped in front of her out of no where.

"Freak me out much Mithy!" Tem exclaimed as she had jumped back a step or two.

"Hey.. Where's Kaya.. And Lloyd?" Mithos asked.

"Shouldn't they be here..?" Tem asked as she began to panic.

"Lloyd went looking for you." Mithos said calmly.

"I haven't seen either of them" Tem said starting to dread what could of happened,

Silence crept into the head quarters. Tem and Mithy were both asking the same question, where were there two best friends?


	5. Chapter 5

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Far away from Orbis, Neil bowed down to his master in the Empire of the NightShadows. His master stood outside for once, and could see Neil eye to eye.

"Sir, time to proceed?" Neil questioned his master excitedly.

"..Yes, let's go." The NightShadows' leader remarked.

"Sir, are you coming too? You might be given away.." Neil asked.

"Yes. It doesn't matter anymore." His Master replied calmly.

"Yes sir.." Neil replied slightly aroused by his Masters actions.

After the strange ordeal of Kaya and Lloyd disappearing earlier that day, Tem couldn't sleep. She sat quietly on a bench outside the headquarters. There was a eerie feeling today and she couldn't figure out why. She had a bad feeling about today. Tem heard a strange noise, down below her, a teenage boy not too much older then her appeared, with blue skin, messy black hair, and some sort of black clothes. He held a sharp dagger in his hands, and was smiling at her strangely.

"Ello Love! Time to die!" He called out strangely to her.

"What the-?! Who the hell are you?" Tem said as she stood in front of the bench.

"Oh, just call me Lin." The boy said smirking at her and running his finger along his dagger. "But enough said, Say buh-bye!"

Lin hopped up to where Tem was standing a threw his dagger forcefully at her. Tem's instincts kicked and she blocked it with a magic barrier, sending the dagger flying past Lin. _"Come on! I don't want to do this, AGAIN!" _Tem thought to herself. She noticed a opening and started to run as fast as she could away from Lin.

"Hehehe! Run run! Can't beat me!" Lin called out as he watched her run helplessly. _"DAMMIT" _Tem screamed in her mind.

Tem seemed to have lost Lin, and ran quickly to the headquarters, as she was running she tripped and fell. She quickly crawled forward and stood back up reaching the headquarters door.

"Out here now! We got a problem!" She yelled at the headquarters not caring if she woke up the sleeping guild members.

Quickly hearing Tem's cry for help, Noobei and Sean appeared running out the front door and standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked Tem.

"One of you.. Tell the king! They.. They're in Orbis!!" Tem said panicking slightly.

"Who..?" Noobei asked hoping she would say it wasn't the NightShadows.

Tem breathed heavily. "…NightShadows.. Come on! Hurry!!" Tem said rushing them along.

Sean nodded and took off to warn the king on what was going on.

"Noobei, get everyone up and ready!" Tem said to him giving him a task to do.

"Okay" He replied as he walked into the building.

"What the hell more can go wrong..?" Tem asked herself. First Duke had fought Lloyd, then Kaya and Lloyd went missing, and now.. NightShadows were in Orbis!

After learning that the NightShadows had came to Orbis, the king's imperial knight rushed around moving civilians away from danger.

"Move! Return to your homes!" The knight called as two civilians rushed past him.

"Wha-!" The knight screeched as a blood red spear came spiralling down towards him and stabbed him through the chest.

A man in his mid twenties landed flat footed on the ground in front of the knight. He quickly transported his spear back to himself and lit the knight on fire with black hellfire. The knight, was burned to nothingness.

"Come on Kid. Hurry Please." The man said to the girl following him.

"Yes…" Kaya said as she followed him emotionless. Her eyes glowed a deep blood red.

The man stared straight in front of him. " Have some fun here, I'll be in the main part of town." He said as he disappeared.

"Aww.. Where'd the lil priest go?" Lin called out as he wandered looking for Tem.

"Wiz, you scout this area" Noobei said in distance.

"Okay Noobei" Wizzy replied as he wandered towards Lin.

"Oh, he'll do" Lin said as he noticed Wizzy coming his way.

Lin swiftly jumped up in the air and landed as close to Wizzy as possible, attempted to slash him with his dagger. Wizzy dodged quickly, sliding back a bit away from Lin.

"NightShadow?" Wizzy asked Lin.

"Yup!" Lin grinned eagerly. " Let's have some fun!"

Tem wandered around town looking for more guild members, she hadn't found anyone hanging around yet.

"I hope everyone is okay.." Tem said heavyhearted.

Up ahead, she saw a shadow moving toward her. The shadow rapidly moved around her until finally became a visible shape; it was Kaya. Kaya swung at Tem with her bow and knocked her to the ground.

"K-Kaya?!" Tem questioned weakly as she got up off the ground. "What's going on?"

Kaya didn't reply, she merely stood there.

"Where have you been the whole time?" Tem continued to ask questions.

Kaya still didn't reply, she pull back the string of her bow and began to charge a soul arrow.

"K-Kaya.. Stop it!" Tem cried out trying to stop her.

Kaya let go of her bow's string and let the arrow fly. Instead of hitting Tem, it missed and hit the pillar behind her. Kaya shut her eyes for a moment, and her eyes changed back to regular colour.

"Ah…my head…" Kaya said weakly. "Tem.. What's happening?"

"Lets just go somewhere other then here. It's not safe." Tem said walking past Kaya.

"O-okay.." Kaya said following Tem.

Draller scouted around Orbis wearing his heavy chain mail armour. He carried his two handed doom bringer sword with him in case he ran into anyone. Draller stopped for a moment, he could feel that someone was near by.

"Okay, you can stop hiding." Draller called out.

A man with short white hair jumped out of no where with his blood red spear, his eyes were white as snow and seemed to stare of into no where. The man slashed down at Draller, but was blocked by Draller's sword. The man was slightly stronger then Draller, and was strong enough to push Draller back.

"Ready?" The man said to Draller smirking slightly.

Draller summoned a thunder charge onto his sword, and slashed at the man. When his sword came in contact with the man's spear, it sparked slightly from the spell, but only hurt the man very slightly. The man jumped up high into the air and charged a energy ball onto the tip of his spear. He jumped down and hit Draller powerfully, sending his sword flying, and injuring him on the arm.

"Wait.. You can't see me can you?" Draller asked realizing the mans white eyes.

"Not at all." The man said.

Wizzy dodged another shot of Lin's, he teleported quickly behind and casted a large lightning bolt onto Lin. When it hit Lin the object that was thought to be Lin was a fake wooden dummy. Lin re-appeared smirking evilly.

"End it! Heh!" He cackled.

As Lin went to stab Wizzy, Draller's sword flew right into his path.

"What the hell-" Lin said but was cut off.

Draller came flying in and kicked Lin un-expectedly. Lin went flying across the area, completely astonished.

"Wiz, you okay?" Draller asked as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Yeah, I am now." Wizzy said nodding slightly.

Okay, fine. You got me there." Lin said standing up slowly. "But now, its 2 vs. 2!"

Travis walked into the area calmly, like nothing that happened.

Draller sighed. "Great.. A crazy bandit and a blind Spearman."

"I'm not crazy!" Lin replied raising his voice.

The older man sighed. "Lin, shut it, and just finish them."

Tem and Kaya walked around looking for somewhere to rest. They finally came to a small house that appeared to be empty.

"Lets go in here, the owners must be hiding. " Tem said as she walked up to the door and carefully pushed it open.

"Yeah…" Kaya said quietly.

Tem lead the way as they walked inside the house. Tem climbed a small ladder to the top floor and sat down, Kaya trailed behind her slowly.

"Okay.. What happened to me?" Kaya asked.

"Well when I got back from the meeting with the King you and Lloyd weren't there." Tem said quietly. "Wait, you hear that?!" Tem looked around the room.

Duke appeared randomly between Kaya and Tem, Kaya was knocked back slightly.

"Hey Tem." Duke said waving at Tem.

"D-Duke?" Tem said as she stood up staring at him.

"It's nice to see your okay." Duke said smiling at Tem, and completely ignoring Kaya.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tem said.

"I thought that mage might of done something to you." Duke uttered slightly annoyed thinking about Lloyd. "Your not even safe with your guild, that isn't good." Duke added.

"Y-you believe that they would hurt me?" Tem said stunned. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Babe, I'm just worried about you." Duke said as he walked over to Tem and ran his hand down her cheek. "It's okay."

Tem hugged Duke, caught up in the moment she didn't realize that his eyes were red like Kaya's were when she had attacked Tem. Dukes hand glowed with black flame, and a dagger appeared in his hand.

"Now.." He whispered quietly as the dagger shone in the moonlight.

Duke gripped the dagger tightly by its handle, he quickly trusted it cleanly into Tem's back.

"T-Tem!!" Kaya cried as she witnessed Duke's actions. "Duke! What the Hell are you doing?!"

Duke tossed the dagger onto the ground, blood stained it.

"I'm doing what I was told to do." Duke said as he smirked and grabbed Tem, disappearing with her.

Kaya walked over to the dagger that lay on the floor. She picked it up shakily, and frowned sorrowfully.

"Damn…" Kaya whispered quietly.

_**- INVASION COMPLETE -**_

A older man walked calmly towards the King, holding a dark black bow in his right hand. His long silver hair shone in the light of the moon that came through the large panels of windows.

"Good day, your highness." The man said politely, as he bowed his head.

The king laughed.. "So I was right, there is a new leader of them.." He smirked in enjoyment.

"I never thought it would be you though… Shade!" The king said as he stood up gracefully and grabbed his tall black staff that sat next to his chair.

Shade pulled the string of his bow back, a arrow appeared, glowing fiercely with black hellfire.

"Yes there is. Let this be a battle royale for you.. Your highness!" Shade said very pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube  
All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Kaya rushed out of the abandoned home and swiftly ran through Orbis. " I need to find someone, to tell them about Tem…Soon.." She thought aloud.

Kaya stopped for a moment, she saw someone approaching in the distance. "Ah! It's Lloyd! I can tell him!" Kaya called out in relief.

Kaya ran up to Lloyd quickly, not noticing his eyes were a dark shade of blood thirsty red.

"Lloyd! I need your help, you won't believe what happened to Tem." Kaya took a deep breath and continued to talk. "She… He…. Duke is still possessed by the NightShadows…." Kaya's voice stopped, something wasn't right. " And… And….. Wait, Lloyd?" Kaya stared at him blankly.

"Tem, who's that?" Lloyd said emotionlessly.

"Lloyd?!" Kaya said as she realized she needed to get away… Fast!

Kaya ran as quickly as she could away from Lloyd, who tried to attack her, but missed by a inch.

The white haired blind man slide back along the ground after a fierce skirmish with Draller. Draller jumped down attempting to slash the man, but he was too slow. The man jumped up swiftly, meeting Draller eye to eye when he landed. He slashed at Draller twice, Draller dodged and the spear and the sword clanked together loudly. Wizzy slid in out of no where, fighting off Lin's attacks. The white haired man took this distraction as an advantage, and moved his blood red spear up to Draller's neck.

"Move, and you die." He said as his white eyes looked in the direction of Draller strangely.

Lin giggled. "**Travis,** it sounds like you would of let him live!" he smirked at the man now know as Travis.

Travis looked over at Lin as if he was looking straight through him, he didn't need to reply to such foolish remarks.

A smooth gust of wind rushed through the battle field, with it a blue glow, and then a young boy. He had a look of alertness on his face.

"Lin! Travis! Get back to the HQ! NOW!" The boy screeched at the two NightShadows.

"But! What about these two? Can't I kill them?" Lin exclaimed sourly, he didn't like to leave his play-mates.

"I said NOW! Master's orders!" Neil screeched again, except louder to hurry them along.

"Yes Sir.." Travis said calmly as he lowered his spear to the ground.

"Fine!" Lin said bitterly. "I'll be back Mage!!" And with that the three NightShadows disappeared into the late twilight.

"Whoever that was, he just saved us…" Wizzy said as he relaxed slightly.

"Draller! Wizzy!" A voice called from a far. A few seconds later Bite walked into the area. "Dani, come on!" She called to behind her.

A young girl wandered after Bite. She had long pinkish red hair that had streaks of blonde, and wore a pink and gold kimono, and a red rose in her hair. Orangey-red and black butterfly-like wings trailed after her as she walked.

"Bite, who's that?" Draller whispered hoping Dani wouldn't hear him.

"My name is Dani. Head Mage of the castle." She replied calmly.

"Come on guys, we can't wait here.." Bite said hurrying everyone back to the HQ.

Kaya panted softly. She had being running from Lloyd for awhile now, and was exhausted. "I think I lost him.." She whispered to herself quietly.

She looked around, she didn't see Lloyd following her so decided to take a break. She walked up into the small open hut, it was the perfect place to rest. She turned around.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's the statue again!" She exclaimed as she noticed it behind her. She moved closer.

"A closer look maybe?" She asked herself as she rested her bow down beside her.

"Hmm! It looks like this statue is a real person!" Kaya said bewildered at the craftsmanship of the statue.

Kaya fell over clumsily, knocking the green leaf that hung from the statues mouth into her out-stretched hands.

"Ow…" Kaya said as she looked at the leaf in her hand.

There was a small flash behind Kaya. Something had happened to the statue! The pale stone coloured skin had been replaced with a flesh colour, and the statue began to move! It looked around, and blinked several times.

"….W-What?!" The statue exclaimed as it looked around sporadically and teleported down in front of the hut.

"Where…am I?" It asked very confused. "W-where's Captain?!" It added in.

"Hello..?" Kaya asked shyly as she sat up staring at the statue person.

"…You, tell me what's going on." The statue-boy said as he noticed Kaya sitting there.

Kaya wandered in front of the statue-boy. She examined him. "..Shouldn't you be a statue?" She asked him patiently.

The statue-boy magically brought the leaf over to him, and poked it out the side of his mouth. "Statue?" He asked.

"…It said you were the Hero of Orbis." Kaya replied stunned that a statue had come alive in front of her.

"Hero of Orbis? What?!" The statue said trying to make sense of everything.

Kaya sighed. "How about if you can help me out maybe I can help you too." Kaya asked.

"..Okay." The statue agreed. What did he have to lose?

Kaya glanced behind the statue. "..Wait! Lloyd!!!" Kaya said softly. He had finally caught her.

The statue turned around and faced Lloyd. Lloyd wandered over to Kaya and the statue.

"Please, no more running." Lloyd said crossly. "It's getting boring."

Out of no where, Jack and Sean Alley flew into the scene.

"Have no fear!! The Alley Bro's are here!" Sean called out heroically.

"You did not just say that.." Jack said smacking his head on his head lightly.

"More of you now?" Lloyd said as he gripped his staff tighter.

"Com'on bud'! Let's be rational!" Sean said as he disappeared and re-appeared behind Lloyd, and pushed him hard to the ground.

"Oh yeah, Kaya. We need to meet in the HQ, soon." Sean added in coolly. "Some Knight said we have to get out of Orbis.." He paused for a moment. "Teleport Bro'?"

"O.K!" Jack exclaimed as he casted up a group teleport for him, Sean, and Lloyd.

"You had to make it flashy.." Sean murmured as the teleported faded.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped back pleased at his flashiness.

"What's going on?" The statue asked Kaya.

"We need to keep going, I'll tell you on the way." Kaya said as she turned to keep walking.

Shade rushed at the king sleekly, and attempted a hit with his bow. The King was too quick, he flew up in the air hovering a couple feet off the ground, and disappeared behind Shade to the ground behind him. The king flung his staff in front of him, casting a dangerous spell, Genesis. Shade saw what the King was up to, and summoned a dark shadowy barrier around him, protecting him from the spell. Shade attacked quickly, and charged up a single arrow, hitting the King as he flew up into the air. From the blow, the king slid back in the air, and teleported back to the ground. Shade followed swiftly, and hoped down from the raised platform onto the same level the King was standing on. He pulled the string of his dark black bow back, and charged a fiendish array of shadow arrows. Shade fired them at the King sporadically and unexpectedly. The King slid back in his spot, completely un-guarded.

"Now, your Highness. The fall of your kingdom is almost done." Shade grimaced in pleasure.

"Never Shade!" The King yelled at Shade. "Don't think I'm done yet!"

The King gripped his staff tightly, and a huge pair of golden wings appeared behind him. He flew up in the air, and closed his eyes weakly. A spasm of molten rocks fell out of no where, smashing the castle floor. Shade dodged all the shots as his ran towards the King. Shade leaped up in into the air, The King completely un-aware what was going on. Shade smashed the King hard to the ground with his bow, sending him across the floor. The golden wings disappeared.

Shade stood grinning, the king was dying he could tell. " My, too easy. I would expect more from you.." Shade closed in on his prey. "Now…Any last words?" Shade's bow began to change into a short dark dagger.

"You….Shade.. You are a fine leader. Do not forget your true self…." The king gasped for breath.

Shade crept close to the king holding his dagger tightly. "Good-Bye." He said emotionlessly.

He slashed at the king strongly. Blood stained the church floor around the King.

Far away from Orbis Duke stood in front of Tem's motionless body. His head ached, and suddenly he returned back to his normal self.

"My. Head…" Duke said weakly. He looked around trying to remember what happened.

"Where am I?" Duke looked down and saw Tem laying on the ground.

"huh?! Tem?!!" He walked over to her a nudged her slightly. "Tem..? Wake up, what's wrong with you..?"

Duke moved back slightly his head ached again. "Ahh..Damn! My head again!….Grr.." Duke's eyes changed back to the fierce red.

Kaya walked quickly around Orbis, Doc trailed behind her as he looked around in amazement.

"Doc!!!" A voice yelled from behind.

Kaya and Doc turned around, facing them was a young man with light brown hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a red formal buttoned down jacket with matching pants, and was carrying two daggers, one in each hand.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He asked as Kaya stared at him.

"Captain! God! Are you okay?" Doc said cheerfully.

"I'm fine…but can someone tell me what's going on? And where are we?!" Captain inquired.

"We will..But how are you here?" Doc asked back.

Captain thought for a moment. All he was falling off of a platform in a new and unknown area. He had thought to himself _"Where am I? Is this…Orbis?" "Ah…it was like I was sleeping forever!" _at that time, and that seemed to be true.

"Doc? Is this the guy you were talking about?" Kaya broke the silence.

"Yeah…Kaya, can he come with us as well?" Doc asked her politely.

Kaya thought for a moment. This guy looked pretty tough, she decided he might be useful in case of a NightShadow attack. "I guess…But you need to help us too."

"Of course!" Captain said gleefully. "Captain, at your services!!"

Back at the guild's hideout, Lloyd was being restrained by Sean tightly. He thrashed wildly trying to get free, but he couldn't.

"I said, let me go!!" Lloyd screamed still trying to free himself.

"Sorry Bud, but you gotta calm down first." Sean said as he tightened his grasp around Lloyd. "Bro move!" He added quickly.

Jack teleported back a couple feet, where he was standing Mithy landed smoothly.

"omg! Hi Lloyd!" Mithy said energetically. "Gonna make you feel better, mkay?" He added as he smiled a bit.

Mithy clenched his fist tightly and took a deep breath. "Get ready to move, Sean." Mithy raised his arm up, and punched Lloyd hard on the face. Lloyd collapsed instantly, he blinked slowly and his eyes slowly changed back to their regular greyish colour.

"Did that work? I hope it did!" Mithy said cheerfully as he winked at Lloyd, pleased at the result of his plan.

Suddenly, Lloyd stood up, he stared at Mithy. "Mithos! What the hell was that for?!"

Mithy sighed. "Pssh..No reason." "_I can't tell him that he was possessed. He won't believe it." _He thought to himself.

Outside Bite walked swiftly towards the hide out. Dani trailed behind her slightly, she wasn't used to walking so much.

"Guys! We need to find everyone else." Bite yelled as loudly as she could to the guild members inside. She stopped walking as she reached the door. Out of no where, feathers swirled in a spot, and a Royal Knight appeared in front of Bite and Dani.

"Miss Dani! Please, we need your help evacuating the citizens!"

"Ah! Do what you can to get them all down the tower to El Nath!" Dani ordered. " I will search the city as well."

The Knight nodded. "Okay! The surviving Knights will be accompanying them down the tower."

"Please, hurry!" Dani said contently.

Kaya wandered around Orbis with Doc and Captain following her closely from behind. She was looking for the guild members so she could re-join the group. Kaya came to a halt as Noobei dropped down out of the sky in front of her. He turned around faced her.

"Kaya! Gawd, where the hell were you?!" Noobei hollered at her.

"Ah! Noobei! That's not important! We need to hurry.." Kaya replied urgently.

"Yeah! I know! We need to get to El Nath!" Noobei answered. "We also need to find everyone else.." His voice trailed off.

"Yes! That's the problem! Duke is still possessed and he took Tem!" Kaya cried out.

"What?!" Noobei said stunned.

"Doc, who is this girl we're following? Can we trust her?" Captain said quietly to Doc as Kaya spoke with Noobei.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know.. But who else is going to help?" Doc whispered back. "This isn't _our _Orbis.." He turned to see if Kaya was done talking.

"Okay Kaya!" Noobei said as he took off. "Be quick!"

Kaya looked at Captain and Doc and paused for a moment. "Doc.. Captain.. Please hurry to Orbis Tower. I'll meet you there." She said calmly.

"Are you sure? You'll be alone.." Doc questioned sensibly.

"I'll be fine. You two be careful." Kaya said as she smiled at them.

"Your talking to the man that took down over 100 demons!" Captain grinned fiercely.

Standing at the top of Orbis Tower, Dani stood staring at Orbis. She didn't want to leave, it was her home, and she loved it there. She wished she didn't have to leave, but what could she do?

"…Miss Dani? All the Orbis citizens should be making their way down to El Nath." The Knight reported to her. "We should be heading there soon.."

"You can go.. I will wait." Dani said firmly.

"Ah.. Dani, that should be everyone, it's just our guild now." Bite said as she wandered towards Dani.

"Okay Bite.." Dani replied.

"Bite!" Sean dropped down next to her. " We found everyone except Tem." He stated.

"She'll be fine." Bite clenched her teeth. _"I hope so.." _she thought to herself. "Just hurry and get everyone to El Nath." she ordered Sean.

Back at Orbis, Shade wandered around the deserted city. Where had everyone gone? He guessed everyone had fled away when they had began the mission.

"Everyone one is gone.." He mumbled to himself. He looked around, and noticed someone wandering around in the distance. "Or not…Who's this?" He grimaced, he ached to kill someone else.

Kaya walked slowly around looking desperately for Tem. "Tem. Come on! Where are you..?" She screamed, then sighed deeply. " I should get going…"

Shade stared at her from a far. "W-wait….That girl!…She..!" memories came rushing into Shade's mind, his head throbbed and he screamed…

Draller, Wizzy, Dani, and a Knight waited at the top of Orbis Tower. They were the last to leave Orbis.

"Miss Dani, we need to leave!" The knight uttered. "I know this is hard for you, but it would be foolish to stay in Orbis."

Dani sighed. " Let us go then…"

"Kaya! Finally!!" Wizzy called out as Kaya walked tiredly towards them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Kaya said as she stopped to catch her breath.

Daller flung is sword behind him. "We don't really have much time to talk you two… Let's get going" He said impatiently.

"yeah.. lets go." Wizzy responded.

"Ladies first!" Draller joked as Wizzy went down the first steps down Orbis Tower.

"Pssh Draller.." Wizzy snapped at him.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the written version of the animated series Dreams of The Forgotten Moon by Vivi24 of Youtube

All story lined reserved to her. Please watch the original videos.

Draller led the way out of stony Orbis tower. Finally, they had made it to the snowy village of El Nath. Kaya trailed behind Draller, and Wizzy followed behind. The three of them headed over to a pair of benches, where Bite sat quietly. Kaya sat down on one of the benches, directly across from Bite. Wizzy and Draller stood shivering behind Kaya as they waited to go inside.

"So," Bite sighed. "You didn't see Tem when you were coming down?"

"No…" Kaya paused for a moment. "But… I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"We'll look for her, but, I think it would be best for us to rest first." Bite replied confidently. Behind her, a pile of snow shifted oddly.

"Hai!!" Jack suddenly appeared out of the pile of snow, snow flakes clung to his dark brown hair. "Are you okay, Kaya?" Jack hopped up out of the snow and stood behind Bite.

Kaya stared at Jack, completely astonished at his random appearance. "Uhh…Yeah.." She stuttered.

"Jack! You really need to stop doing that!" Bite scolded as she shivered and rubbed her arms. "Lets go inside…It's way too cold."

On the other side of El Nath, Doc and Captain stood gazing around the scenery. Captain sighed, things were way different then they were back then, he didn't like it. "And, I'm guessing this is El Nath?" He questioned bluntly.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure it is." Doc replied.

"El Nath…is...Different as well.." Captain sighed deeply.

"Well, it still has all this snow. I don't think that's going to change." Doc said as he kicked up a bit of snow. "Oh! Kaya!" He remarked as he noticed her wandering towards them.

"Oh~ Hey you guys!" Kaya said cheerfully as she approached the two of them.

"You seem like your okay, I was worried about you." Doc said softly.

"Yup! I'm just fine!" Kaya replied as she smiled a bit.

Sean quickly appeared out of no where behind Bite, pointing to Captain and Doc. "Rawwwrr!!! Who the heck are those guys?" He questioned loudly.

Captain stared with a look of horror and surprise at Sean. "Uhh….I'm Captain..?" He said stunned.

"Rawr?" Sean repeated as he stared and pointed at Captain and Doc.

"You know what?" Kaya said to stop Sean from staring any longer. "How about we go inside, and you two can tell us who you are."

"Yes, Lets go inside." Bite said calmly.

Bite, Kaya, Sean, Captain, and Doc gathered on the upper floor of the building the guild would be staying in. Kaya sat down on the edge of one of the beds, Bite stood leaning against a bed post, and jack propped himself up on the head board of another bed. Captain sat down at the top of stairs with Doc standing next to him.

"Story time!" Sean squealed in delight.

"Sean…" Bite said in a threatening tone.

"Sowwi Bite." Sean said slightly disappointed.

Captain waited for the room to become silent. "You can start, Doc?"

"Yeah sure.." Doc took a deep breath as the memories flooded back. "Well, it started like this."

* note: this is not exact to the episode, it was altered to be written better*

"We were in Orbis, but demons were attacking. I dodged out of the way of two Lucida's, hitting one from behind. Lucida's normally kept themselves, but some other force was controlling them. They just kept coming."

"Dani was there too. She was working under the same king that we saw in Orbis. Captain and I had chosen to fight even though we weren't even angels. We just wanted to help protect the city… The king didn't mind that we were fighting because he though we were doing more than even his grand knights.. Dani wasn't allowed to fight though, the King wouldn't allow her to fight because of the Crimson moon.. No one really knew what it was, all we knew was it was a bad omen."

Doc switched the story over to Captain. "Dani was worried for me, she had known me from being around Orbis. I was in a remote section of Orbis, it was falling apart… Pillars fell and houses were destroyed, but the Lucida's kept coming. I was trying to clear a section of the demons out, but Eliza, the grandest of all the Lucida's came. She was dangerously aggressive, she stomped the ground with all her weight, I barely dodged that attack. I quickly swung my daggers at her, but it didn't seem to do too much…"

Captain switched the story back over to Doc. " I was wandering Orbis to make sure everyone was okay, when I came across a female demon. She appeared out of darkness in front of my path, brandishing a long dark blue bladed staff fiercely. Her hair was a short dark red, and of course she had demon wings. She asked me what I was doing helping the angels, I merely replied that I was helping because they obviously needed it…And I couldn't just stand around and do nothing! That demon also asked me how I thought the demons felt…She also mentioned something about the Crimson moon and flew off.. I knew right there and then I needed to end all of this."

Captain took over the story and continued to tell the tale for a brief amount of time. "I swung my daggers aggressively towards that beast, but she just wouldn't calm down. I dodged many attacks but some still hit me. Eliza was very powerful.."

Doc stopped Captain so he complete the story. "Then and there, I needed to end the war, so I blacked out the Crimson moon with my most powerful secret spell. A large glowing bolt of yellow streaked the sky, and the Crimson Moon vanished, unfortunately, there's a down side to that spell.. Everyone in the area turns to stone…Captain.. Me…All our comrades, and all the monsters were petrified forever.. Or so we thought."

"Well.. That's as far back as I can remember." Doc took a deep breath after talking so long.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from downstairs. Dani wandered towards the stairs not noticing what was going on upstairs. " I was wondering if you guys had enough room in here, If not I can go ask…" Her voice cut out as soon as she spotted Captain sitting on the top step. " C-Captain…?"

Captain walked down the stairs and stood next to Dani, looking down to the floor slightly. "Dani.. Oh..wow.. You didn't change one bit.." He stuttered quietly.

"10 years without you, it seemed like forever.." Dani said softly.

"Don't worry.." Captain put his arms around Dani and hugged her tightly. "I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Thank god your okay, Dani. If you weren't, Captain would of killed me." Doc smirked slightly. "If he could though!"

Later that evening Bite sat quietly on her bed, Sean was standing near here. "Bite, me and jack were planning on heading back to Victoria Island."

"What? Why? That's dangerous!" Bite exclaimed loudly.

"No one knows if Twila is alive or not. Plus, I want to know what's happening there." Sean said smoothly.

"Yes.." Bite agreed solemnly. " Both Ellinia and Perion both have been taken..and there's no information about Henesys or Kerning City."

"No matter, we're still going. Tomorrow we'll head to Korean Folk Town. Then, leave from the ports in Ludi, and take the boat to Vic." Sean said confidently.

"Be safe though, okay Sean?" Bite said quietly. "And Jack too..Wait! Where is Jack anyway?"

"Oh crap!" Sean slapped his head lightly. "I forgot to tell him hide n' go seek was over.."

"Sean! He must be freezing!" Bite shrieked.

That evening the guild slept quietly in their new base. Sean and jack huddled up with pillows at the bottom of the stairs, Draller stood at the bottom of the stairs guarding it slightly, but sound asleep. On the top step, Noobei sat sleeping against a pillow he had stolen from Wizzy, poor Wizzy slept on the hard wooden floor missing his pillow. Kaya slouched over on a bed sleeping restlessly, on the bed next to her, Mithy slept dangerously close to the edge of the bed. On the far end of the room, Bite slept on the last bed facing the wall.

A vision flashed through Kaya's mind. Icy mountains, a bridge and a dark cave, and Tem tied up in ropes! Kaya awoke suddenly, startled by the vision, she sat up and looked around.

"…W-What.. Was that?" She whispered softly to herself. "Tem..?"

"Hey Kaya.. Come outside.." A voice beckoned from outside the building.

"Lloyd?" Kaya asked startled.

"Please..?" He begged quietly.

"Okay..?" Kaya replied as she wandered between the sleeping guild members and out the door.

Outside the moon shone brightly, Lloyd sat on a bench just outside the hideout, waiting for Kaya patiently. Kaya sat down on the bench next to him.

"What's wrong Lloyd? Your up before the Sun is." Kaya remarked.

"I just..can't sleep.." Lloyd replied slowly.

"Tem? I'm worried about her too.." Kaya said as she yawned. "Actually, I think I might know where she is."

"Really?" Lloyd said slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, I had this vision. It showed El Nath mountain, a cave.. And Tem." Kaya said trying to remember the vision fully.

"Lloyd! Hey, what if we go look for this place?" Kaya said excitedly.

"Okay? We'll be back before the sun comes up anyways." Lloyd agreed.

"Okay! Lets go!" Kaya said as she sprung up from the bench.

Lloyd and Kaya wandered slowly up the icy cliffs, careful of where they were stepping. Lloyd took the lead, making sure things were sturdy enough for Kaya.

"Need any help, Kaya?" He called down to her.

"No, I'm fine." Kaya replied as she climbed up a rope.

Kaya wandered near the edges of the cliff. It was dangerous but she wanted to look how far they had came.

"Kaya!!" Lloyd screamed suddenly.

"hmm?" Kaya questioned.

A yeti jumped down off the cliffs above, landing with a quake. Kaya slid off the edge of cliff from the quake the yeti had caused. Her bow slipped off her back, falling to the bridge below. The yeti hammered against the ground sending Lloyd against a stony wall. The yeti's force shook the ground again, this time knocking Kaya off the edge. She landed hard against the bridge below.

"Owww! Geez…that hurts.." She moaned as she tried to get up, a terrifying howling pierced her ears. "Oh great-"

A fierce, tall, werewolf appeared on the bridge in front of Kaya. Kaya laid helpless on the bridge, waiting for the werewolf to strike her.

Two loud gun shots fired from a stony ledge above the bridge. The wolf collapsed slightly, and backed away from Kaya. On the cliff stood a boy, wielding a gold plated gun. It shined ominously in the moonlight. "Heh!" The boy chuckled loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DoTFM Ch 8 - Reunion**

The fearsome boy jumped off the icy cliff flawlessly loading his gun while in mid-flight. He landed on the un-sturdy wooden bridge in front of Kaya with a quiet thump, he was gone in a split second as he leapt up off the bridge, firing a fierce shot at the werewolf. The shot sent him flying back slightly, he landed on the bridge softly behind Kaya, sliding back a short distance. The werewolf crumpled to the ground, it laid idly with blood dripping from its wound. Kaya stood up shakily, she look around surprised at the sight of the wolf laying on the ground. "Eh…?" She whispered softly as a cool breeze numbed her face and rippled her clothes.

"Are you okay? You need to be more careful out here." The pirate boy said as he polished his gun with his glove.

"Kaya?!" Lloyd called out as teleported in front of her from the upper cliff. "Gawd! Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Kaya replied cheerfully. "Thanks to…?" She turned and looked at the pirate boy with a quizzical look.

The pirate boy grinned with pride. "Bo! The pirate! And no problem." He chuckled as he striked a heroic pose. "Mind if I join you? The mountains are no place for a lady like yourself."

'_Nor for a pirate either…_' Lloyd thought quietly to himself as he studied Bo's appearance.

"Sure? Let us continue~" Kaya chimed happily.

"Yeah, lets go." Lloyd replied softly.

Back at the guild's El Nath hide out, Bite panicked impatiently as she searched the upper floor for Kaya and Lloyd. "Where the hell are Kaya and Lloyd?!" She screamed quiet enough to not wake up the rest of the guild.

Lloyd, Kaya, and Bo traveled up the mountain slowly, carefully watching their steps. Kaya led the way, Lloyd was closely behind her, Bo staggered behind as he shivered in the cold. "T-To..Cold.." He whined as the continued.

"Hey!" Kaya called out as she pointed to a cave opening in the mountain. "This is it! It's real!"

"You sure?" Lloyd questioned as looked at the dark cave.

"Yeah!! Come on! Lets keep going!" Kaya replied as she took off into the cave.

Lloyd trailed after her as she disappeared into the darkness. Bo stood there in the cold for a minute, smiling with pleasure. "And lets hope I find some treasure." He said as he walked after the two.

The trio walked swiftly through the cold, dark cave. The walls of the cave glowed a peculiar green colour. Kaya ran up ahead a bit, exploring careful ahead of the guys. "Kaya?" Lloyd called to her as she wandered farther ahead.

"Great." Kaya moaned. "It's a split path.

"What if I go with Miss Kaya here, since she's hurt n' all.." Bo suggested. "And you Lloyd? You can go by yourself?

Kaya wandered back to the guys, she stood in front of the split road as she listened to the conversation.

"Yeah. But you two be careful, okay?" Lloyd said.

"We will." Kaya said as she took off down the left path with Bo close behind her.

Kaya and Bo continued down the path for a fair distance, everything seemed normal, it seemed like there was nothing there, just a regular cave in a mountain. The deeper they got, the darker it became. Kaya trudged on, adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"Man, its getting a lot darker." Kaya said trying to making conversation.

"Your right. Geeze.. We won't be able to see!" Bo could hardly see his gun in his hand as he walked behind Kaya. "Oh come on!!" Bo shrieked as the darkness engulfed the two.

"Come on Bo, just keep walking." Kaya said calmly.

Suddenly Bo's feet gave out below him. He felt the floor disappear, he heard his scream echo off the walls around him as he fell down a pit.

"Bo…?" Kaya whispered shakily, she was alone now. She continued farther, the lightning became better as well. "Geeze bo, leave me alone here…" She said quietly to herself. She walked slower, watching her step. She didn't want to run into any traps like Bo had. Kaya stopped suddenly.

"What was that noise?!" She said loudly as she began to panic.

Shade, leader of the NightShadows, wandered through his domain. He had heard some people enter his hideout, and he was seeking them out. They were a disturbance, he wanted to know to who they were.

"What is this racket?" He called out, he knew someone was near. He stopped as he saw Kaya. "You?!?!"

Kaya stared at him. "Wait! Your…Your..Shade!" Kaya screeched at him. "Leader of Henesys?! W-Why?! Why are YOU with the NightShadows?!"

"Get out." Shade mumbled at her.

"NOW!" He screamed at her as he dashed towards intensely fast. He was a blur. He grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her back.

His face terrified Kaya, he looked like a crazed mad man. His hand lit of with black fire, and a ring appeared around Kaya. "Now," He cackled. "Now you can't move wench!"

The ground shook, a loud crashing noise rung through the cave, causing Shade to lose concentration for a moment. _'Now's my chance!' Kaya thought to herself as she took off the way she came, running as fast as she could._

_On the opposite side of the NightShadows hideout, Lloyd slid back a few feet, he was in a fierce fight again Duke. He had discovered Duke, his eyes still glowed a demonic red as Tem was passed out peacefully. Duke charged at Lloyd swiftly, Lloyd dodged to side of Duke as far as he could, landing roughly behind Duke. He took the opportunity for granted and shot a mass of fire towards Duke. The flames ringed around Duke, sending him back a few steps. Duke held his sword above his head fiercely. He focused his energy, lighting began to swirl around his tall blade, as he brought his sword down swiftly the lightning shot off towards Lloyd, who blocked it with his staff just in time. Lloyd concentrated hard, a swirl of red magic flower around him, three balls of fire appeared in front of him, they flew like a fallen plane towards Duke. Duke leapt forward dodging the flames, he charged directly towards Lloyd who was caught off-guard. Duke slashed aggressively, his sword clanked against Lloyd's staff that he had put in front of him for protection. The staff snapped in half with the final blow, Lloyd flew back hitting himself against a pillar, he fell to the ground. Duke walked towards him, grinning pleased. He walked closer as Lloyd stood up, he placed his sword near Lloyd's neck._

"_Now, any last words?" Duke questioned evily._

"…_Duke! Wake up!" Lloyd stuttered. "Look at Tem! Your hurting her…" his voice trailed off._

"_T-Tem..?" The real Duke said weakly._

"_Snap out of it!" Lloyd screamed trying to re-awake Duke._

_Duke's sword clattered to the ground, landing roughly, making a loud clattering noise. Duke covered his ears almost in pain. "Gah! My head…" He screeched softly. _

_Lloyd sighed, he walked over to Tem, he bent down and whispered near her head softly. "Tem! Come on, get up!" _

_Tem's body moved, her eyes opened slowly and she moaned as if she had been sleeping for an eternity. "Ehh..Where am I?" She called out hoarsely. She stood up quickly, and glanced around. Duke had wandered over to re-pick up his sword._

"_What the Hell happened to you two?!" She said loudly "You guys are hurt…"_

" _Nevermind that…We found you. That's all all that matters." Lloyd replied trying to change the subject._

"_Well here, let me heal you guys a bit…" Tem said as she began to glow with a green glow which hovered over to Lloyd and Duke, healing up their wounds._

"_We gotta get back to the entrance, Kaya might be waiting." Lloyd urged as he walked over slightly._

_Kaya ran down the split path, she had ran the whole way back to the entrance, away from Shade. She collapsed slightly and took a deep breath. "Ah…hes not following me?" she said quietly to herself._

"_Kaya!!!" A familiar voice called out from the other path._

"_Lloyd? Tem…?! Are you okay?" Kaya asked slightly surprised._

_Tem nodded. "Yep, I'm fine…Are you? You look like you just saw a ghost!"_

"_I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here."_

"_Wait" Lloyd said as he looked around. "Where's Bo?"_

"_Bo?" Tem said quietly._

"_I lost him on my side, but he'll be fine. Lets go, come on!" Kaya said quickly as she wanted to get as far away as she could from Shade._

_Farther down the mountain Bo murmured un-comprehendible words. He was stuck head first a large snow bank. A large white bird, wearing a pirate sash, flew down from the skies, it picked Bo up by his feet and pulled him out of the snow. Bo leapt down from the grasps of the bird as it flew off. "Thanks buddy!" he called out. He grabbed his gun out of the snow and headed off down the mountain._

"_Bo! There you are!" Kaya called out as she noticed Bo down below._

"_Kaya?" Bo said as he watched her leap down the icy cliff side._

"_What happened to you? Did you chicken out or something?" Kaya asked as she walked over near Bo as the others came down behind her._

"_No! And I'm just fine, thanks for asking." Bo said sarcastically. "other then falling down a random pit, yeah I'm fine."_

"_Guys," Lloyd said butting into the conversation. " WE should get back to town. They're probably wondering where we are.." _

_Back at El Nath, Bite paced back and forth quickly. Wizzy watched her quietly as she continued pacing over and over. "Ah! God! Why would Kaya and Lloyd just disappear like that?!" She called out not expecting an answer. "Where's Sean and Jack too?!"_

_Wizzy sighed. "Bite, just calm down, Sean and Jack left for Victoria Island. Remember?"_

"_Oh..right..calm, calm…" Bite whispered quietly._

"_Bite!! Wizzy!" Kaya called out as the group walked steadily towards the hideout._

"_OH MY GOD! What now?!" Bite screeched. She turned and looked directly at Kaya. "Kaya!!! God! Don't scare me like that! Where were you?!"_

"_Sorry.." Kaya said softly. "But we found Tem!"_

_A tree rustled behind Bite, Mithy fell flat on the ground laughing. "Kaya?! You found sensei?"_

"_Hey guys!!" Tem called out as she walked up next to Kaya. _

"_Tem! Thank god your okay, but…You seem a little too happy." Bite said as she looked at Tem strangely._

"_Eh..Sorry. Just didn't want you guys to see me unhappy." Tem said quietly._

"_At least your okay, come on, lets go inside." Bite said as wandered towards the door._

_Duke wandered around El Nath alone, his sword was bound to his back tightly. "El Nath…damn..How the hell did I get all the way here?" He whispered to himself._

_Wizzy, Tem, Kaya, and Bite gathered on the top floor of the hideout. Tem rested on a bed as she asked what she had missed. "So.. The king is dead? They took Orbis too.." She studied the situation slightly. _

"_Yo!" Bo called as he jumped up the steps 3 at a time. " So this is the all mighty guild Twila sent!"_

"_And how do you know that?" Wizzy questioned Bo suspiciously._

"_Us Pirates have our people." Bo snarled._

"_Hey Bite, we didn't find anything about Lloyd or Kaya on our side." A voice called as the door on the main floor creaked open._

_As soon as Tem heard the voices, she teleported down to the main floor. She grinned as she stood in front of Draller, and the two heroes of Orbis._

"_Tem?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Draller screeched as he jumped back a step startled. "Where the hell were you?!"_

"_Awwh Draller! You weren't look'n for me, were you?" Tem said as she laughed quietly to herself._

"_Er….no?" Draller replied still stunned._

"_Awwh! Well, I'm back! Miss me? 3" Tem laughed as she attempted to punch Draller._

"_Yup…it's the real Tem." Draller sighed as he leapt back out of the way, and took off up the stairs._

"_So, you're the guild master? They were quite worried for you." Doc questioned as he looked at Tem._

"_Aha, yup, I am! And..you guys are?" Tem looked at the pair strangely._

"_I'm Doc, and this is Captain." Doc replied as he pointed to his friend. "We're the Heroes of Orbis!"_

"_Wait.." Tem thought back to their visit to the fallen Angelic city. "Heroes of Orbis?! I thought you guys were dead!"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, I thought so too." Captain said as he looked around the building._

"_Tem..?" Kaya whispered quietly from the bottom stair._

"_Yeah Kaya?" Tem said as she turned around._

"_When I was looking for you, I saw the leader of the NightShadows.." Kaya said in a hushed tone. "He was..Shade! The head of Henesys.."_

"_What?! But…how…why?!" Tem stammered as thoughts raced through her head._

_The NightShadows were gathered in the back room of the hideout, gathered around a large wooden table. Shade ruled from a large chair at the end of the table. "That guild has been in our way since the beginning! We should just kill them off now!" Neil bellowed loudly as he slammed his hand down on the table. Shade grinned at his most loyal members enthusiasm._

"_Though, they are quite strong…In Orbis they could actually fight back." Travis sighed._

"_Well…Maybe we can try a surprise attack? As the sun rises?" Lin suggested._

"_It might work.." Neil pondered the idea. "What about you, sir?"_

"_That's a lovely idea, make sure to kill every single one of them." Shade cackled._

"_Travis…" Lin whispered. "Shade doesn't sound the same…"_

"_Yeah..I know.." Travis whispered back._

"_What was that Travis?" Shade snapped loudly._

"_N-nothing sir…" Travis stuttered._

_Behind the crew of NightShadows, another squad appeared. A darkly clothed boy with dark black wings, a girl with long flowing violet hair, and a girl with playful electric blue hair with ribbons. _

"_Sir." The boy said shyly. "We would like to accompany you on this mission.." _

"_Oh Sam, ahaha!" Lin laughed as he turned around out of chair to face the small group. "You want to play with the big boys now?" _

"_Heheh! Of course! It's gonna be fun!" The blue hair girl squealed playfully._

"_And Lin, stop being soo jealous! You know we're better then you!" The purple hair girl teased._

"_Vio," Travis lectured to the purple haired girl. "Be a little nicer to the people that are older then you.."_

"_Whatever you eyeless weirdo." Vio replied sassily as the group left._

"_But…I have eyes…I just can't see…" Travis whined._

"_I really hate that chick." Lin sighed._

"_Well…" Travis thought for a moment. "At least Jess isn't that bad.." They both sighed deeply._

_Far away, Sean and Jack sailed across the waters of a deep ocean. The waters mist splashed up over the boats edges, the sunlight made the water glisten. Sean cheered happily. "Isn't this great bro?!" _

"_NO!!! I hate boats!!" Jack screeched as he clung to the edge of the boat._


End file.
